


Don't Touch

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca reaches out and touches someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2002.  
> Anna's 5-Minute Challenge.

"Come on Frase, I promise you'll like it."

Tugging nervously at his collar, Fraser backed into the wall. "I ah...Francesca, I don't think...well Ray wouldn't like..."

Trailing a hand down, she smiled slyly at him. "Ray's who knows where doing who knows what. He'll never have to know."

Fraser gasped in surprise as her hand cupped him. "Francesca...don't touch..."

Reaching up with her other hand, she placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "Don't touch you? Like this?" She gently squeezed him, smiling seductively as he took a shaky breath. She knew she'd have him. If he didn't want her to touch him like this, he could have easily brushed her aside and left the darkness of the utility closet.

Caressing him, she removed her finger from his lips and slowly worked the button of his jeans open. Unzipping them, she slid a hand into his boxers, grinning triumphantly as he groaned at her touch. Yes, he definitely wanted this no matter what he said.

When she knelt down before him, she felt his hand on her head. She half expected him to push her away, when he didn't she smiled again as she withdrew his hardening length from it's confinement. Flicking the tip with her tongue, he groaned again. When she took him in her mouth, his fingers wove their way through her hair.

Bobbing her head slowly back and forth, she reveled in the amount of control she had over him. He was hers to do with as she pleased. She could feel him tensing and let him slide from her lips. Standing, she let her hand tug and pull at him as she reached upward to kiss him.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her to him as their tongues danced against one another, touching and tasting, probing and delving.

One hand strayed down to remove her hand from his erection. At first she thought he was going to end their tryst, but instead he ground his hips into hers, twisting her around so that she was now the one with her back against the wall.  
It didn't take long before her skirt was hiked up and her panties were pulled aside and he was pressing against her heat. As he slid deeply inside her, she let out a soft moan. Their bodies rocked against one another, each one giving and taking pleasure from their contact.

She felt herself lifted and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands grasped her ass as he plunged wildly into her moist heat over and over again.

Throwing her head back, she stifled a cry of pleasure as she came. She grit her teeth, squelching her groans as he continued to move into her, then suddenly he shoved himself deep within her as he grasped her ass tightly as he pulled her to him.

She could feel him throbbing and pulsing within her, the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips in a muffled moan. When he tucked his head against her shoulder, she rested her cheek against his dark silken hair, letting her fingers trail softly over the nape of his neck.

Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes before he withdrew slowly from her. Setting her down on shaky legs, she wasn't surprised when he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her again, this time with gentleness that had been lacking only moments before.

Wordlessly they adjusted their clothing back into their proper place, only their satisfied smiles letting one other know that this was right.

Peeking her head out of the closet, Francesca jumped slightly as Fraser cupped her ass from behind and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her voice was teasing as she opened the door and led him out of the closet.

"Fraser, don't touch...at least not now."

END


End file.
